marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Webspinner: The Series
LEGO Webspinner: The Series is a LEGO stop motion series released on both YouTube and in Marvel Fanon Wiki by Benspider and MaxGoji, who serve as the creators and executive producers. A spin-off to the popular LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series created by Benspider, the series serves as a stop motion adaptation of the Spider-Verse, showing the many stories, trials, and tribunals of several Spider-Men from across the Multiverse, both official canon and fan-made. Characters Heroes * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** Earth-616901616 ** Earth-TRN953 ** Earth-13124 **Earth-646 * Spider-Woman (Julia Carpenter) ** Earth-??? * Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) ** Earth-??? * Spider-Girl (Mayday Parker) ** Earth-13124 ** Earth-11191021 ** Earth-??? * Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) ** Earth-??? * Spider-Woman (Gwen Stacy) ** Earth-616901616 ** Earth-??? * Scarlet Spider (Kaine Parker) ** Earth-??? * Spider-Man (Timothy Parker) ** Earth-11191021 * Spider-Man 2099 (Miguel O'Hara) ** Earth-??? Villains * Fury, the Goblin Queen (Elan DeJuane) * Carnage (Cletus Kassady (Earth-1925130209152005)) * The Emperor Scorpion (Jim Gargan) * Hydro-Man (Morris Bench) * The Looter (Norton Fester) * The Jackal (Peter Parker (Earth-77777772290)) * The Grey Goblin (Gwen Stacy (Earth-77777772290)) * Goblin 2099 (Norman Osborn) * Xenilla Parker * The Lizard (Curt Connors) * Morlun * The Goblin Master (Maximus Yeager) * Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) ** Earth-??? ** Earth-??? * Doctor Octopus (Howard Octavius) * Spider-Carnage (Timothy Parker) Episodes Season 1: Everyday Life * 1. Web of Darkness, Part 1: On Earth-1925130209152005, Peter Parker, who never left the symbiote suit and where it amplified his anger unlike his Earth-616 counterpart, is investigating a murderer named Cletus Kassady. However once Spider-Man gets close, the symbiote replicates and posses Kassady, creating the murderous Carnage . * 2. Web of Darkness, Part 2: * 3. Head of the Hydra, Part 1: * 4. Head of the Hydra, Part 2: * 5. Fury of the Goblin, Part 1: * 6. Fury of the Goblin, Part 2: * 7. The Emperor's Sting, Part 1: On Earth-11191021, Timothy Parker, this world's current Spider-Man after Peter Parker, has a surprise encounter with the savage Emperor Scorpion while out on patrol. However, during the battle, Tim is gravely injured by the Scorpion's venomous bite. Now, Tim, on the run and separated from any sort of help, must find a place of shelter in order to allow his regenerative factor to heal his body. Meanwhile, the Emperor Scorpion, wanting another bite at Spider-Man, goes on the prowl for his old rival. * 8. The Emperor's Sting, Part 2: Taking refuge in an abandoned apartment, Tim tries desperately to find any sort of bandage in order to patch up his rapidly bleeding wound a chance to heal. Meanwhile, the Emperor Scorpion has found the hero, and is preparing to move in for the kill. On the other hand, Spider-Girl and Darkdevil, also out on patrol, soon discover the savage villain's intent, and decide to give Spider-Man a bit of a hand. It wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the fact that the Emperor's in the mood for a whole buffet of human blood as well. * 9. Loot of the Vault, Part 1: * 10. Loot of the Vault, Part 2: * 11. Flood of Vengeance, Part 1: * 12. Flood of Vengeance, Part 2: * 13. Heart of the Spider, Part 1: * 14. Heart of the Spider, Part 2: * 15. Scarlet and Grey, Part 1: * 16. Scarlet and Grey, Part 2: * 17. I, Reptile, Part 1: * 18. I, Reptile, Part 2: * 19. Ties Which Bind, Part 1: * 20. Ties Which Bind, Part 2: * 21. Fallout: On a world where Spider-Girl was accidentally killed fighting Mayhem, the symbiote clone went on a rampage, slaughtering super villain after super villain, eventually causing the release of cloned pieces of the Carnage symbiote. In the ensuing anarchy, in which the symbiotes conquered New York City and slaughtered most of the heroes, one surviving super hero became infected by the symbiote; Timothy Parker, the current Spider-Man. Now, with the fate of reality at stake, all Spider-Totems across reality must unite in order to combat Spider-Carnage Season 2: Persecution of the Masses * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : * 14. : * 15. : * 16. : * 17. : * 18. : * 19. : * 20. : * 21. : Season 3: Spider-Verse * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : * 14. : * 15. : * 16. : * 17. : * 18. : * 19. : * 20. : * 21. : Series tie-ins In addition to the main series' episodes, the series also ties into several other fan series as well: * The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man * The Stunning LEGO Spider-Girl * LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series * LEGO Spider-Man: Irresponsible * LEGO Web of Spider-Man * LEGO Spider-Man 2099: World of Tomorrow * LEGO Spider-Gwen: Truth Without Justice * LEGO Marvel Kaijuverse: The Web Series * ''The Spectacular LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series'' Category:Web series Category:LEGO Category:Spider-Man Category:Created by MaxGoji Category:Benspider Category:Stop motion Category:Youtube Category:Brickfilm Category:Series